Mouth
by Shy
Summary: YojixNagi it kinda wild kinda out there but that’s what we’re all about, ne minna-san? Songfic to Mouth by Meril Bainbridge. My answer to Crush ^_^ Please read it *cough* I mean please enjoy!


Warning: YojixNagi kinda scary but its out there and that's what we're all about, ne minna-san? Please no flames, I try very hard for the states I am usually in when I write. Also another warning, I wrote this on a total sugar high mmm…jellybeans, pop, and advil, what a total combo hey!!! 

Disclaimer: *sighs* no, I don't own the Weiss guys, if I did I promise I wouldn't take them all, but I don't so don't through me in jail, you wouldn't want me there ^_^ and I don't own the song by Meril Bainbridge *Mouth

Co-written with Crush for Yoji POV

//lyrics//

~Shu bothering people~

********************

Mouth

~Shy

********************

// I feel like I've been blown apart

There are pieces here

I don't know where they go

I don't know where they go//

In a place like this you loose track of time, hours melt into days, days turn into years, fifteen years in my case. Right now none of that matters, all I wanted to do was let loose and do my own thing, however, upon spotting the Weiss member Balinese, Schu thought it would be fun to play mind games. I offered, and he agreed saying he was more in the mood for a "show" then anything, anyways. 

I headed towards him, making sure I caught his eyes and then let them go, _good _I thought, _he noticed me_. Swerving in out of groups of people, I get another glimpse at him, looking me up and down. My slight smile of manipulating pleasure broke in two when a man approached towering, smirking down at me. 

"Hey beautiful," he sneers.

"Piss off," I sneer back at him, I had no time for playing 'whore at the bar' tonight. The lanky blond man seemed to get anxious, so I gave him glare that told him to stay put. I could handle myself. 

"Didja here that?" he laughs over his shoulder. "You know what that means."

I roll my eyes, _I'll show you what that means_. Slipping away instead, towards my target, I hook my arm his. Pressing up against his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" he glares down at me, his eyes almost clouded by alcohol. 

// Kiss me on my salty lips

I bet you feel a little crazy but for me

We'll be famous on TV // 

"Shut up," I mutter and pull him close, kissing him hard. His mouth opens in shock, and I waste no time to shove my tongue down his throat. I said shut up and meant it.

// Would it be my fault if I could turn you on

Would I be so bad if I could turn you on

When I kiss your moth I wanna taste it

Turn you upside down, don't wanna waste it //

Interrupting, the same man whom I told to piss off tapped me on the shoulder, I pulled away licking my lips. "Yes," I ask as I wrap one of the blonde's arms around my waist and leaned back. He turned and walked away irritably. 

Laughing on the inside, I crooked my neck to look at him and smiled, he smiled back looking rather lost.

"How'd you get in, kid?" he took a nervous sip of his vodka, I was obviously getting to him. 

"That's for me to know," I answer, pictures of my whining at Schu to take me with him flashed through my head. _So someone is listening_.

"Fair enough," he smirks, catching me off guard by returning the kiss. 

// I jump on you, you jump on me

You push me out, and even though you know, I love you

I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth // 

~Having fun chib? ~ Schu snickers.

~He's getting too comfortable~ I smile inwardly. 

~Finish up, I'm getting bored~ and with that he left. 

He turned back to me, after watching the disgusting mass of idiots, moving as one, making the booming melody of song seem pitiful. "Why are you really here?" 

__

To play with you.

"To see you, babe." I shrug it off, he must know that I was just kidding. I smiled again, a mocking smile, and he withdrew. 

// When I kiss your salty lips 

You will feel a little crazy but for me

I'll be famous on TV //

I must admit though, just the slight warmth of his body had put me in a place. I shrug that off too, like I said. No time. 

"Anyways, Balinese, I better be going." Green eyes narrow and he looks me right in the eye. "Maybe another time," I smile.

// Now will it be my fault if I

Take you love and throw wide?

You might restrain me 

But could you really blame me? //

"Another time," he laughs, blond hair falling over his shoulder. "I aint no pedophile kiddo, find yourself another job."

Frowning, I send him another line, "Yes, but 'job' you'll be waiting."

// And you will feel blown apart

All the pieces there will fit to make you whole

And I know where they //

I blow him one last kiss and wink before heading back into the crowds and disappearing.

// When I kiss your mouth I wanna taste it

When I kiss your mouth I wanna taste it

And turn you upside down don't wanna waste it //

********************

~Owari

********************

So did ya's like it? I really hope so, but please don't flame me, I'll try harder next time promise. Me continuing depends on reviews. Thanks ~Shy


End file.
